


Break Time

by duckering



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckering/pseuds/duckering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata/Kenma fluff for dubstepbard in the HQ Winter Holiday Exchange :) Happy Holidays!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dubstepbard (trashytalk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashytalk/gifts).



Kenma and Hinata taking a break off to the sidelines. Happy Holidays to dubstepbard (trashytalk)! I may eventually post this on my art blog, hence the name at the bottom. 


End file.
